As environmentally friendly vehicles, hybrid vehicles are known. In addition to a conventional internal combustion engine, a hybrid vehicle includes a power storage mechanism, an inverter, and a motor driven by the inverter, as a motive power source for traveling of the vehicle.
In recent years, among such hybrid vehicles, a plug-in hybrid vehicle has been drawing attention in pursuit of achieving a longer traveling distance using only a motor. The plug-in hybrid vehicle has a power storage mechanism that can be charged from a power source (household power source or the like) external to the vehicle. Meanwhile, an electric vehicle, which includes no internal combustion engine, travels in a way similar to that of the hybrid vehicle when it uses only the motor during traveling. If electric power generated by a solar cell is used as an external power source for such plug-in hybrid vehicle and electric vehicle, further environmental friendly practice can be achieved.
Generally, charging for the plug-in hybrid vehicle takes longer time than replenishing of fuel for the conventional internal combustion engine. Hence, the power storage mechanism is charged, for example, at nighttime at which the vehicle is not used, using electric power supplied to home, in a registered vehicle-depository (for most individual users, parking areas at home). When the vehicle thus charged travels at daytime using the motor driven by the electric power from the power storage mechanism, it consumes the electric power stored in the power storage mechanism. In such a case, charging may be required using an external power source. As described above, the charging requires long time, so it is preferred to charge it when the user does not need to run the vehicle. Further, if electric power generated by the solar cell is used as the external power source, time required for the charging varies depending on a solar radiation amount (weather conditions).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-258174 discloses a technique for displaying weather information on a navigation device. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-353295 discloses a technique regarding a navigation device, provided in a vehicle having a solar cell mounted thereon, for guiding a route irradiated with a large amount of solar light.
When charging a power storage mechanism of a vehicle having no solar cell by means of electric power generated by a solar cell or when charging a power storage mechanism of a vehicle having a solar cell by means of electric power generated by the solar cell mounted on the vehicle, time required for charging (vehicle stop time) differs depending on weather conditions. Further, it takes a longer time to charge it using electric power not generated by the solar cells or electric power not generated by the solar cells or electric power not generated by the solar cells or electric power not generated by the solar cells (electric power supplied from an electric power company having a power plant and electrical transmission equipment), than time required for the conventional fuel replenishing.
During a period of such charging, the vehicle has to be stopped (it is not considered that the power storage mechanism is charged during traveling by the solar cell mounted on the vehicle). Namely, during the period of charging, the user cannot run the vehicle. Conversely, it can be said that while the user is doing his/her desired activity (shopping, meal, recreation, or the like) at a destination reached, the vehicle does not need to be run.
In view of the above-described patent documents, a relation between time required for the activity at the destination and time required for charging is unknown. In addition, if there are a variety of charging facilities, it is difficult for the user to select an appropriate charging facility. Particularly, where solar light is used for charging, time required for the charging varies depending on weather conditions. This makes it more difficult for the user to select and determine a charging facility.
The present invention is made in light of the foregoing problem and its object is to provide a navigation device for presenting information regarding charging of a power storage mechanism to allow a user who uses a vehicle at daytime to select a charging facility with ease, and a vehicle including the device.